A Minute, A Day, A Month:Life After Returning
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: What is Olivia's life like a minute after returning? An hour? A day? A week? A month? This is about her life and struggling to come back to it after having crossed back over...things are never the same again.


A Minute, A Day, A Month...Life after Coming Back

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

The **first minute **back she clings to Peter, behind her is Charlie from the alternate universe. He'd been assigned the task by Broyles to help get Olivia back over...he's stuck this time and can't get back.

The **first hour **Olivia sits on one of the gurney's in the lab receiving a physical from Walter as well as a mental check...it was ironic that an insane man could judge her sanity. However during that hour she is told everything that occurred and she can't seem to meet Peter's eyes.

She runs on her **first day **back, to her sister's and cries in her sister's arms...ignoring Rachel's questions of why she was crying. She stops eventually and plays a few games with Ella.

The **first week** is all about reestablishing herself again, she manages to secure two apartments in a building not far from the FBI Building. Charlie has the one across from her and even though they belong in different universes, they understand what is going on and seem to find comfort in helping each other move.

* * *

The **first month**, she gets a case finally and she calls Peter...it had been three weeks since they had spoken by any means besides a text. Charlie was going through some training, especially assigned by Broyles to acclimate to his new world so he wouldn't be there.

Olivia found her first case to be somewhat grotesque but she's comforted by it surprisingly. She and Peter take time to get coffee and somehow find themselves talking like they hadn't talked before and it isn't about the past few months but random things. Astrid locates them two hours later saying she's been looking for them everywhere...both seemed not concerned...it meant they were back on the road to recovering some form of relationship even if it was just friends.

* * *

**Two Months** since she arrived, Olivia finds the dynamic is the same as when it began: Charlie is with them and cracks the craziest jokes at the most inopportune time. This Charlie seemed to get along with Peter much better. Olivia finds herself smiling more...it feels like home again.

Charlie even cracked a joke that no one got but Olivia, because it had to do with Lincoln. "At least we don't have to worry about the negative energy rings and the mimicking of sentences but I have to say I never expected to miss it."

Olivia chuckled, "but then again, you never have to hear 'I told you so' again."

"Am I missing something," Peter looked at them, "because I hate missing jokes."

"Just talking about Lincoln," Olivia smiled, "one of the agents from the other side, reminds me of you in a way." She smirked, "but not as sexy."

She left leaving Peter with his jaw open and Charlie laughing. "Scared his face, she's right...you are better looking but you never heard me say that."

* * *

**Three months** hits and Peter hits her up for drinks at a bar, they hadn't done that since before she crossed over. He says he's buying and she can have as much whiskey as she wants...Charlie finds that odd as he didn't know she drank.

"Hey 'Livia." Peter walked over to the partners, "how about me and you at McCallen's tonight?"

Olivia smiled, "what for exactly?"

"I'm buying, all the whiskey you want, some dancing and card tricks if you want...like old times."

"You did not just say 'all the whiskey you want' did you?" She leaned in, "because I'll wipe you clean with it and you know it."

Charlie eyed them, "hold on, you don't drink."

"Oh she can drink, can down a whole whiskey bottle by herself and still be sober enough for a line test." Peter chuckled, "alright, a hundred dollar limit...that's a few bottles and a few shots worth."

Olivia smiled, "you have a deal but make sure the whiskey is the real stuff."

* * *

**Four months** came and went without ceremony, just cases but Olivia found that she was over at the Bishop residence more and would often be found laying asleep on the couch, her head on Peter's lap as he ran his fingers through her hair.

They were comfortable again and she found a vase of roses when she walked in one day, just sitting on her desk...a note attached: _To MY Olivia, I missed you like crazy Sweetheart, good to have you home._

The roses sat on her new kitchen table, the one she set for dinner...she made Peter her mother's famous recipe of spaghetti and meatballs as a thank you for patience and understanding. To say he was impressed she could cook was an understatement...he just asked for the recipe and that was enough to say Peter Bishop liked her cooking.

"So, can I get the recipe?" He handed her both their plates as she stood by the sink washing dishes as he uncorked a second wine bottle. "Because if so, Walter will never question my cooking again."

Olivia chuckled, "can't...secret family recipe, has to stay in the immediate family...that doesn't include our family."

"And here I thought I was family."

"You are, just not immediate family."

She felt Peter's arms come around her, he kissed her head and she relaxed, turning in his arms. Peter leaned down and kissed her, it was a sound kiss, much more then the one that had occurred on the other side and the tiny pecks on the cheek and head that Peter had stole for two months.

Her hands tightened on his shirt, soaking it but neither seemed to notice. Finally pulling back when she needed air, Olivia smiled and Peter just rested his forehead against hers, allowing the back of his hand to caress her cheek.

"I guess that one day I'll have to marry you, that way I get both the cooking and the recipe." He chuckled and looked down, "you soaked me."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

He chuckled and reached behind him into the sink, cupping water before throwing it on her. She yelped in surprise. "I am now."

"This means war Bishop!"

Before anything could occur to stop them, no ringing phones or natural disasters, both became enthralled in a water fight that seemed to cover the kitchen floor and laughter filled the air.

* * *

The **five month** mark came and went and Olivia found herself in hostage situation...Peter being the hostage. She was stressed, wanted to go in guns blazing and it took Broyles, Charlie and a sedative from Walter to stop her from charging into the warehouse where Peter was being held.

When she woke up, she found Peter standing over her with a smile, he had a bandage on his forehead and his arm was in a sling but other then that...he was alive.

"Who knew you'd go charging in without thinking, I thought that was my job."

It had been meant to be a joke but instead she slapped him across the face, pointing at him with her eyes narrowed. "If you ever do that to me again Bishop, I will kill you myself."

"You know," Charlie came over, "you sound a lot like the Olivia Dunham from my world...guess you still haven't forgotten how to be bad ass."

Peter laughed and shook his head, "she may not look like it but Olivia is about as bad ass as a tiger on steroids...get out of the way." He looked down at her, "but you're my bad ass and I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"Not even her?"

Peter shook his head and caught her chin in his hand, "never, don't suggest it again...now about those hands Dunham, they nearly took off my head."

* * *

Dinner came on the **six month** anniversary of being back, Peter took her out to a nice restaurant in New York and declared it to be their fifth date...as it was in actuality their tenth but he wouldn't accept drinks at a bar as a date so since it was their fifth dinner, it was their fifth date.

To say the night ended well was to be an understatement...Charlie came busting into her apartment and bedroom in the middle of everything only to find her and Peter engaged in sex. He was mortified and quickly left, saying something about burning his eyes out.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Charlie turned as Olivia pulled on a robe and Peter pulled the covers up. "The sounds you two were making...I thought someone was killing you."

Olivia saw Peter smirking and threw a pillow at him before turning to Charlie, "we're fine so you can leave."

He pointed to the door, "yeah I'm gonna go and...burn my eyes out, I did not need to see that. God I didn't need to see that."

"I have some hydrochloric acid that could take care of that for you!" Peter yelled after Charlie and they heard the door slam, Peter chuckled and pulled Olivia back into bed. "At least he's concerned."

Olivia busted out laughing and shook her head, "he maybe from another world but he's still Charlie and still like a brother to me...I think he's just mortified to see someone he views as a sister engaged in sex."

The door opened again and they looked over to see Charlie covering his eyes but pointing. "I just have two things to say and two things only."

"We're covered, you can remove you hand."

He did and looked at them both, "first...if you hurt her again Bishop, I'll murder you myself and second, make sure you use protection...don't need any combinations of you two running around anywhere. I'm sure as hell not ready for a niece or nephew." He nodded, "okay, I'm done and I'm going to go...you two..." he waved his hands, "continue but be more quiet, please."

He left and both busted out laughing again...neither unaware of the future already in place.

* * *

**Month Seven** came and Olivia found herself staring at Kuri Mulara, Massive Dynamic's Head Physician. She couldn't believe her ears, what the doctor was saying was...career ruining and more so, could make Peter run.

In the end, the tests were ran five times to be sure...all three types, Olivia Dunham found herself clearly and utterly positively pregnant.

She told Peter and he had the opposite reaction of what she expected, he yelled out in the middle of the lab that he was a father...telling Walter, Astrid, Broyles and Charlie as well as Amy Jessup, who had joined their band of a freak show.

Olivia found Peter working in the office, she shut the door behind her and he looked up from the file box he was looking through. "Hey."

"Hey, so I uh have some news to tell you."

Peter looked down, "I saw Broyles...he told me about Amy joining, are they still out there?"

Olivia took a breathe, "I'm pregnant."

His hands stopped and he looked up, "as in baby pregnant, as in carrying MY child pregnant?"

"Last I checked yes, I had fifteen tests run to confirm it...Dr. Mulara isn't thrilled at the repeated tests but she ran them anyways. I'm due in March of 2012, DNA says a girl."

Peter smiled and walked to her, Olivia watched in silence as he bent down in front of her and kissed her belly. "Hey, its Daddy." He looked up as he stood, "I like the sound of that...Daddy."

"You're not mad?"

"God no, Liv...baby I'm not mad, I love you." He kissed her, "I love this baby already, she's going to be just like her mother...beautiful and smart and very, very stubborn. She's going to have a huge family, not just biological but extended and she's going to have a father there starting right now till she gives me grandchildren."

Olivia laughed, "I just found out I'm pregnant, I can't think about grandchildren right now."

Peter took her hand and walked outside, Olivia feared what he'd do and he did the thing she last expected...yelling out the news. "I'm going to be a father!"

Glass broke, cups hit the floor and Olivia turned red, watching as everyone looked at them. Broyles just nodded, as if understanding these things weren't always planned. Charlie just stared in shock, not knowing what to say. Astrid was smiling and immediately hugged both and Walter...he was hugging Olivia and insisting Astrid get an ultrasound machine to keep in the lab. Amy Jessup was laughing and shook her head.

"Somehow I knew this would happen, I knew this would happen before I even met Olivia...because of your attitude Bishop."

* * *

**Month eight** rolled around and Olivia found herself in the bathroom constantly, morning sickness filled her days...whether on a case, at a crime scene, interviewing a witness or just in the lab. Peter said Walter could take care of that with a concoction he had come up with but she shook her head not wanting anything Walter made coming in contact with her baby.

In the end, after a full month of vomiting...Olivia consented and took the concoction, amazed as it worked instantly. Her appetite returned and she was able to eat, grateful once again for Walter's strange ways of thinking. She did however check with Brandon and he said there was nothing in the concoction that could harm the baby, it was mainly just vitamins, juices and milk with a dash of anti-nausea medication.

* * *

**Month Nine** came and they all discovered that her baby set off some unique abilities in her that was due to the Cortexiphan. They had all been involved in a shoot out...her, Amy, Peter and Broyles, the suspect had more guns then needed and while they all hid behind cars, eventually they had to move because the cars were being blanketed with bullets.

They moved only for shots to be fired at them and they all watched as one wized at Olivia, instead of being shot, the bullet hit some type of shield that engulfed her body.

"Move!" Broyles pointed to the building not far off, they all began firing their guns as they moved but it only hit the building behind the suspect. A sound made Olivia turn, she saw the suspect reloading and in an instant the man shot at her. She was about to dive when the bullet hit some type of shield that encased her...it turned blue as the bullet hit and bounced off.

In that instance, Olivia raised her gun and fired at the suspect, her alternate's great aim seemed to be encased in her now...the shot to the head killed her suspect.

"Olivia!" Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her into his own, "don't do that again!"

Olivia pulled back, "I was protected...I think..."

"Oh you're going for tests...that was...never mind."

Broyles came over, "get her to Massive Dynamic and find out what that was."

At Massive Dynamic, Olivia was given news as was Peter...surprising news.

"Your daughter is Cortexiphan-Positive...it seems her Cortexiphan is enhancing your abilities or it could be in fact her abilities. We have no real way of knowing so I'd have to say throw out the pregnancy handbook on this as it won't be a normal pregnancy and I doubt any pregnancy you have will be normal."

Olivia looked at Mulara, "is it a danger to her?"

"No, she's thriving and growing, in fact its helping to protect her...for example, that flu you caught two weeks ago...never crossed the placenta membrane...she's protected against almost anything."

Peter chuckled, "can she go back on the coffee...the withdraws are killing us all."

"Coffee is fine but no alcohol...I know how you drink Olivia."

* * *

**Month ten**, Olivia found it hard to get into her clothes...in fact she had to go maternity clothes shopping much to her dislike but decided to splurge in it...Peter was shocked to find five hundred missing from his credit card two days later.

"Olivia?" Peter came into the bedroom to see her reading in bed, "baby, did you use my credit card?"

"Why?"

He looked at her, "there's five hundred missing, what on earth did you spend five hundred on?"

She nodded to her wardrobe, "clothes...I figured if I bought it all, I wouldn't have to buy again even if we had another kid."

Peter walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, looking through the clothes. He chuckled when he found a midnight blue dress, "for dancing I assume?"

"Actually for the FBI's Winter Banquet...but you'd be correct, we can go dancing if you want."

Peter found maternity suits, shirts, pants, a dress and intimates...he had to admit she got a lot of five hundred. "Okay, I guess it was worth the missing money."

"Its not as if its going to kill you," she looked up from her book, "you have what...another two million with that six figure income from Massive Dynamic monthly?"

"Actually, three-fourths of one of those millions was put into a college fund for the baby."

"Oh so she has a college fund?" Olivia smirked at him, "what if she abandons college in tradition of becoming a nomad like her father?"

Peter laughed, "well she won't know what hit her when I show up out of no where and drag her ass to Harvard...if she wants to become a nomad, then she'll have to become a college graduated nomad, in fact she could major in anthropology if she is so inclined to the nomad life."

* * *

**Month eleven** Olivia found it hard to go in the field anymore expect to a crime scene or to interview suspects...after all, her belly was growing and she was becoming more tired. Eventually she just told Amy that she could take her place till after the pregnancy as she was opting to stay at the labs at Massive Dynamic or Harvard.

"You want me to what?"

Peter, Olivia and Amy sat in Olivia's office at Harvard, "I want you to take my place, Broyles has already cleared it...its obvious that I won't be able to be out as often." Her hands rested on her belly. "I maybe five months in but I don't want to collapse at a scene or when doing an interview so until the pregnancy is over you'll be working with Peter."

"And you're okay with this?"

Peter chuckled, "if it keeps Olivia and the baby safe...by all means, you're my partner." He looked at Olivia, "did you get my gun yet?"

Olivia and Amy looked at each other and both laughed, Amy was the one who shook her head. "You and a gun Bishop just don't mix, that's what you have us for...to protect your ass."

"Charlie too."

Olivia nodded, "God forbid we forget Charlie." The door opened and Charlie walked in, "speak of the devil...you had better have brought food."

"Yep," Charlie handed her a bag as he set the rest on the table, "if you think you're dangerous normally, highly hormonal women and guns just don't mix especially if their name is Olivia Dunham."

That made Peter and Charlie bust out laughing, Amy was well...Olivia just let them have their fun.

* * *

**A year** of being back came and went without ceremony, unless you counted Astrid throwing the biggest baby shower in the history of the world. Olivia counted at least fifty people, men included, since half of her friends were male.

The best gift however was not the crib or the stroller or anything of that nature but instead a set of two onesies from Charlie that made everyone laugh and smile.

"Okay, this had better not be a gun." Olivia looked at Charlie, he chuckled. "Its not is it?"

"Maybe, you'll have to see."

Olivia opened the gift and pulled out a black onesie that made her laugh, she turned it around and everyone chuckled at what it said.

_Future FBI Agent_

_Watch Out For My Projectiles_

"That's good," Peter looked at it and smiled, "we know what she'll be wearing when she visits the FBI Building."

"Peter," Olivia held up the second one, this one was green with white lettering. "We know what she'll be wearing every time she visits the lab."

_Mommy Got the Gun_

_Daddy Got the Brains_

_But I..._

_Got the Good Looks_

_Where's the Science In THAT?_

Everyone laughed and Charlie pulled a small bundle from his pocket, "I forgot this one, its perfect."

Olivia opened the purple onesie and laughed, turning it for all to see...everyone was laughing at it.

_When You Do the Math, You Get..._

_Con Man + FBI Agent =_

_TROUBLE_

"I love it, thank you."

"Ex-con man thank you, I'm reformed."

* * *

Olivia found that **fifteen months, two weeks, four days, seven hours and twenty-three minutes** after returning home, she got the greatest welcome home present ever given: her daughter.

Olive 'Ollie' Elizabeth Bishop was born at 2:34 am on March 12, 2012 weighing eight pounds, fifteen ounces and was twenty inches long. Her eyes were green at birth, her genes in place because of the Cortexiphan, and her hair a dirty blond.

Everyone waited to see the long awaited Bishop and even at the FBI, everyone was giving their 'awws' when they saw the first images of the baby girl.

Little did anyone know that one day that girl would save their entire world but for now, she was just a newborn loved by her parents.

* * *

**Twenty-four months** after returning, Olivia Dunham became Olivia Bishop...happy to be home with her family and even Charlie...who had ended up engaged to Amy Jessup, that had never been coming.

"You happy?" Peter danced with Olivia, his thumb caressing her ring finger where her wedding band and engagement ring sat.

"More then happy," she smiled, "you realize two years ago today all I could think about was how I would never get this...because of what happened?"

Peter chuckled, "well that's the past and we have a future...she happens to be crawling around like crazy and has her Aunt Amy running after her."

"Oh we have a future...Daddy." She smirked and Peter eyed her. "The Bishop boys just went from two to three...we'll have a son in seven months."

Peter chuckled and kissed her, "you Olivia Dunham never cease to amaze me."

"That's Olivia Bishop to you Mr. Bishop." She smiled and they both turned to see Walter causing a commotion. They both did what they would have done regardless of the day...

"Walter!"

They yelled and managed to get Walter back in line...it was back to normal just a new day into a new future.

* * *

A/N: What did you think?


End file.
